Going To School
by Gothic-doll
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are assign to go to an allboys school for 2 months, can they survive it there. Just when they're about to leave they meet their match R&R thanks


Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are forced to transfer to an all-boys school by their principle and they soon meet their match.

Pairings: Blossom X Brick

Bubbles X Bommer

Buttercup X Butch

Chapter 1

"Bubbles! Get out of the toilet! You've been in there too long!" yelled a red headed girl.

"Okay okay Im done!" Bubbles screamed back. _"Shesh, stupid Blossom!" _muttered Bubbles

Bubbles walked out with a towel wrapped around her body and another towel for her hair, "There I'm done, happy?"

"Whatever" Blossom spat and slammed the bathroom door.

Bubbles walked towards her room to choose what to wear today for school. She had already picked two out-fits but can't choose which one to wear the red tank top with black jeans and black shoes or a white blouse with a baby blue skirt and white boots.

"Which one should I wear?" Bubbles asked herself. "I think the white blouse and baby blue skirt"

She walked towards her dressing table and dried her long blonde hair with her blue towel and then blow dried it.

_Meanwhile in Buttercups room_

Buttercup had her metal music on so she couldn't hear her cell phone ringing as usual. She was already ready for school, she had on a green tank top which reaches above her belly revealing her pierced navel and a tight black jeans.

"Damn it! Where's my chemistry text book!" yelled Buttercup who was looking everywhere for her text book.

"Hey Bubbles, have you seen my Chemistry test book?" asked Butercup.

"Nope haven't seen it, maybe you left it at school" Bubbles replied. "By the ways what do you think of this out-fit?" Bubbles stood there smiling innocently.

"I don't really care now okay, I have to find it or Mrs. Robertson will assign me extra homework!" Buttercup yelled at bubbles even though she's standing right infront of her.

"Ewww, you got spit on me, anyways like I was trying to tell you, you can borrow mine I don't need it till fourth period, you have chemistry first period" Bubbles said as she handed Buttercup her thick chemistry book with hearts all over it.

"Hey have you guys seen my notebook?" Blossom asked barging in.

"Nope" both of them said in union.

Blossom had on her favourite pink t-shirt which shows a little bit of her belly and a plaid skirt.

After breakfast they walked out of their dormitory and towards the school halls. Blossom has English first period, Bubbles has art and Buttercup has Chemistry.

"_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup please report to the principle office immediately" _announced the secretary.

"Buttercup what did you do this time?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't do anything!" spat Buttercup.

"Good morning girls, take a seat please" Mrs. Norris offered.

"What's this about Mrs. Norris?" asked Blossom.

"Well as you girls know that every year we assign three girls to go to an all-boys school and three boys to come to our school, correct?" Mrs. Norris explained as she place her reading glasses on top of her head.

"Your point is?" Buttercup inquires.

"You three have been assign to go to an all-boys school for two months while three boys will come here" Mrs. Norris explained as her face lit up in excitement. "You possessions should be packed by three thirty this afternoon and a mini truck would be here to transfer your possessions to the Braideway High boy's school, do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Norris raised her eyebrows.

"Ummm, just for the sake of curiosity, why are we having this tradition" Bubbles asked.

"Well, the Braideway High boy's school principle, Mr. Harkin suggested this tradition and also by the school boards, since you girls haven't had any of the opposite sex around here, we like you girls to blend with them, make friends with the opposite sex instead of the same, after your two months stay is over, we would like you to write an journal entry on your stay there, such as differences, food, way of teaching, whatever you want just as long as its concerning school, got it?" Mrs. Norris asked as she hand some papers to Blosom.

"Okay" three of them said together as they exit Mrs. Norris office.

"So you girls excited?" Blossom asked.

"Kinda, I'm sure they're would be some really cute boys there" Bubbles said in excitement as she drool over the cute guys.

"Bubbles, we're not here to stalk guys, we're here to study and write our journal entry, and maybe gossip about the cute guys there" Blossom giggled.

"What about you Buttercup?" Bubbles asked/

"Don't know don't care, don't know why we have to do this stupid tradition" Buttercup said with her hands behind her head.

The three of them went back into their own classes hoping they miss half the class so they can sleep, apart from Blossom who is always awake during English since its her best subject.

A/N: Well, what you guys think, it's my first story, so be nice Thanks, forgive me for my spelling mistake or grammar error.


End file.
